1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a playard, and particularly, to a foldable playard with bassinet assembly without removing the bassinet and having a height adjustment device on the bassinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playards in the prior art generally have two using states. One using state of the playard is shown in FIG. 1, where a playard frame 3 is assembled with a detachable bassinet 7 and a cushion (not shown in the figure) is placed at the bottom of the bassinet 7 for younger baby sleeping. The other using state of the playard is shown in FIG. 2, where a cushion 2 is placed at the bottom of the playard frame 3 so that an older child can sleep or play therein. The bassinet 7, however, needs to be removed from the playard frame 3 first when the playard changes from the using state shown in FIG. 1 to the other using state shown in FIG. 2. On the other hand, the folding device (not shown in the figure) of the playard is generally configured at the bottom of the playard frame 3 and the bassinet is required to be removed from the playard frame 3 first so that the user can operate the folding device to fold the playard frame 3 further. Such operation causes inconvenience for the parents and the removed bassinet is very much likely to be forgotten and difficult for storage.